Deal? Deal
by OhhhMyCrowley
Summary: As Dean Winchester lay dying, Castiel makes him one final promise. [Established Dean/Cas relationship, human!Cas] T for blood and gore, character death, and mild language.


**A/N:** Bad moods = Sad fanfics. The end.

* * *

"Cas..." Dean croaked, his voice weak in comparison to its usual robust splendor.

"Dean." Castiel spoke the hunter's name so softly that he wasn't sure he had said it at all.

The former angel lifted a hand to the dying man's cheek, caressing his skin under the gentle touch of his fingertips. His eyes drifted slowly to the wound in Dean's side. Blood, thick and red, seeped from the deep gash and formed a scarlet pool around his body. Cas's jeans were soaked from kneeling in the crimson liquid, but he didn't care. All that mattered now was that he stayed with Dean, stayed with him until the end.

"If only I still had my grace." The words escaped Cas's mouth in a soft whimper. "I could heal you. I could save you. I-"

Dean raised a shaking finger to the other man's lips to silence him. "Hey, don't talk like that. You've done more for me than anyone else in this godforsaken universe." His breathing grew more ragged as he spoke. "You pulled me outta Hell. You believed in me when no one else did. You rebelled for me, Cas!" Dean paused to take in a deep breath. "But more importantly than that you _loved_ me. And hell, if I didn't love you too."

Tears were flowing freely from Castiel's eyes now, they tumbled down his pale cheeks and splashed against Dean's chest like droplets of warm, salted rain. Cas clenched his jaw, biting back a scream of anguish. This wasn't fair. He stared down into Dean's eyes and watched helplessly as the bright green orbs he had grown so fond of over the last few years faded slowly into a dull, lifeless grey. A fit of violent coughs erupted from the o of Dean's mouth, and with it came a steady ooze of blood from the back of his throat. Castiel wanted to close his eyes, wanted to look away, wanted anything but to watch as the man he loved slipped through his fingers and into oblivion. Yet his gaze remained fixed on Dean's dying form. This wasn't fair.

"Dean, please..." He begged in a soft, yet desperate whisper. "Please don't leave me."

"Believe..me...Cas." Dean choked out. "I d-don't...want..to."

Moments later the coughing subsided and Dean gave a sigh of relief, allowing his eyelids to flutter shut for a brief second before reopening them to lock gazes with Castiel. He reached up a hand and grasped the other man's shoulder. His hold was weak, but it didn't matter. He had one last thing to ask of the fallen angel. One last request that would allow him to rest in peace.

"Listen to me, Cas." He said, his voice trembling as his breath hitched under the strain of his collapsing lungs. "I want you to promise me...promise that you'll look after Sammy for me, okay?"

Castiel nodded, it was all he could do.

"And, Cas..." Dean inhaled sharply. "Don't forget to take care of yourself too. At least do that much for me. Deal?"

"Deal." The lone word fell from Castiel's mouth, enveloped in a quiet sob.

Dean smiled and brushed his fingers against Cas's neck. It was a subtle enough motion, but Castiel noticed and understood what it meant, understood what Dean was asking for. The former angel drew in a quick breath and leaned down, pressing their lips together in what both men knew would be the last kiss they would ever share. Saliva mingled with blood and tears as their mouths molded together. Neither wanted to be the one to end their final act of intimacy, but when Dean's body began to convulse violently, Castiel had no choice. He pulled away quickly, taking up Dean's hands in his own, in an attempt to comfort him in his last moments. The two minutes that the spasms lasted were the longest and most terrible of Castiel's life. They would haunt his mind for the remainder of his existence. They would be the reason that he would awaken from his sleep every night, wide-eyed and screaming out Dean's name. But none of that mattered now. Dean needed him, and Cas was not going to let him down.

The convulsions ceased and Castiel wasn't sure wether to be dishearted or relieved when Dean's body grew still as a marble statue. His expression had softened and looked almost peaceful now, for he was no longer in any pain. He would never be in pain again. His spirit was free. Castiel bent down and placed one final kiss to the deceased man's forehead.

"Goodbye, Dean Winchester."


End file.
